Kikyo's Revenge
by rinoakes
Summary: Kikyo's mad...and she gets revenge! Wait, let me clarify that, TRIES TO GET REVENGE!InuKag


Kikyo's Revenge

"Kagome, you haven't been acting like yourself all night, what's wrong?" asked Miroku. Kagome had been very quiet all night!  
"There's nothing wrong…I think I'll go outside and get some fresh air," said Kagome, in a strange monotone voice.

Sitting in a tree in a clearing quite close to the hut where InuYasha and his friends stayed, Kikyo and her accomplice Murasue, sister of the witch Urasue, watched their evil plot unfold before their eyes. Kikyo had kidnaped the real Kagome, and her clothing, while Inuyasha was battling, her clothes stripped off and put on a clay version of her. The clay structure looked exactly like her! The fake Kagome would lure InuYasha to the clearing where Kikyo lay waiting, and would start killing him. If she did not suceed, Murasue would be given a chance to avenge her sister's death. They had thought of everything! The reason InuYasha couldn't smell the clay and graveyard soil surrounding 'Kagome' was because they had spritzed everything with perfume they found in her bag!

Kagome lay, in a cave, not far from where Kikyo was, her soul draining out of her as she was under the bond of Kikyo's soul collectors.  
"Now Inuyasha, bear the pain as I kill you once again. Come to Hell with me, and I will not forget how you stopped loving me as you fell for my reincarnation…" said Kikyo evilly.

"I think I'll go outside for a bit…to clear my head. I'm not going after Kagome!" said InuYasha  
As InuYasha stepped out of the cabin, obviously after the young miko who had just departed, Miroku and Sango chuckled.  
"Poor guy, so in love with her, yet he can't admit it, even to himself,"

Miroku grinned, "I, of course, can admit my love," he said, leaning ovr to where a certain demon slayer sat smilimg…

InuYasha followed his nose, and it led him to a clearing where he found Kagome. InuYasha walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder.  
"Kagome…are you ok?"  
"Inu…Yasha… DIE!"  
"Kagome" turned around and pointed her readied arrow at the poor unsuspecting hanyou.  
"Kagome…?"  
"You don't deserve you live you dispicable InuYasha!"

InuYasha's mind went blank. Kagome? Kagome? Why was she standing there, a foot away from him, pointing an arrow at his chest!  
"Kagome…. You wouldn't do this, this can't be you!" said InuYasha  
"Well it is, now Kill me, or you will perish!"  
"Kagome…. I can't kill you, not now…not ever!" he lunged toward Kagome and embraced her.

'Kagome, I trust you! Somehow, I know that this can't be the real you!' he though

-AN Well maybe InuYasha's a biiiiiiiiiiiit ooc, but who cares?-  
Kagome fired her arrow, and it hit the mark.  
"Noooooo Kagome…." InuYasha gasped. Strangely, this arrow had hardly any effect! That was strange…  
InuYasha sniffed the air. Where was the scent of the young woman he had fallen in love with? It was gone, replaced by the scent of hard fresh…clay!  
"Imposter…how could you do this! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"  
"Kagome" fell into pieces around him. She was indeed made of clay, only bearing the clothing of the real miko.  
"Ha, so you discovered my trick…. You killed my sister Urasue, now die!" yelled Murasue, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Your sister was dispicable, and so are you! You don't deserve to live!" yelled InuYasha, blinded with rage. How DARE they do something to Kagome. How dare they?  
"Wind Scar!"  
As Murasue fell onto the ground, InuYasha took off, following the scent of clay, hoping it would lead him to Kagome.

'Damn! Why couldn't he kill her? Could he love her? No, his heart is mine! Thought Kikyo as she raced off, my plan to get revenge and kill both of them has backfired, and now he is off to rescue her! But my plan can be saved! If I manage to get to her first…'

Damn it all, where's that Kagome? And why does this clay bear the scent of Kikyo? Could she be behind this somehow? Or is it Naraku? He stopped suddenly. The scent led him to a cave, and he walked in. The first thing he saw was Kagome, dressed in the priestess outfit, tied to a wall, held by Kikyo's soul collectors…  
"Kagome!"  
Kikyo arrived, sheilding Kagome from InuYasha's wish to save her.  
"Kikyo…move aside! I must save Kagome!" yelled InuYasha  
"That's where you're wrong," spoke the dead priestess, "her life is slowly being sucked out by my soul stealers, and then my soul will return to me!"  
"No!" InuYasha breathed, a certain level of panic in his voice  
"Yes. She is half-dead already InuYasha. Now," she said, stepping closer, " You have no reason to stay on this earth. Come to Hell with me, stay with me, let our love be together!"  
"Kikyo, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Inuyasha yelled  
Pushing Kikyo aside, he ran to Kagome.  
"Kagome, are you alright? Answer me!"  
Kikyo stumbled, and murmured her last words: "Inuyasha…is…she more important to you than…I am?"  
A light glowed in Kikyo's chest, and she faded away. Her soul slowly floated toward Kagome, and came to rest in Kagome's chest.  
"Kikyo…rest in peace."  
He ran to Kagome,Meanwhile

Miroku leaned forward to the smiling demon slayer, and picked up the slab of fish that was in front of her.

"Are you going to eat this?" he asked

"Do you think Kagome will be alright?"  
"Of course Shippo, we haven't heard any "sits" now have we?"  
" But Sango, they've been out for so looong," whinded Shippo.  
"Well, being with a woman in the most intimate relations does take quite a while Shippo!"  
Slap! Do not be such a pervert!  
"Whatever it is," spoke Sango, " I'm sure InuYasha can handle it!"

Miroku chuckled. 'Ya right' he thought

Sango gazed at Miroku's face, and leaned closer…

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

But there was no answer. InuYasha couldn't even get to her! The barrier that the soul stealers formed was too strong for even his red Tetsaiga.

But even as he was going to try again, he heard a faint whispering.

_How do you truly feel, hanyou, reach deep into your heart, find your true feelings..._ whispered the soul collectors.

"How do I truly feel?" InuYasha said

"Well..I…I.." but the words just wouldn't come out!

'I have to save her…I have to do this!'

But as he struggled to reach his heart, Kagome was getting steadily whiter, and whiter. She looked like she was in pain.

As InuYasha noticed this, his heart wrenched, and his mouth opened of it's own accord.

"_I love you Kagome,_" he whispered softly

The spell was broken. The soul collectors disapeared into thin air, and Kagome's limp body slumped to the floor. InuYasha scooped her up, and her eyelids fluttered.

"Inu…Yasha…I…love you…too…" she said weakly

InuYasha smiled and held her face up to his.

"InuYasha! You're back, Oh no, what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Shippo  
"She is fine, Kaede, can you look at her?"  
"It seems she has been poisoned by something evil, but she will be fine, but she needs rest. I suggest we all leave her alone for a while,"  
Everyone left the cabin, except InuYasha, who stayed by Kagome's side.

Kagome opened her eyes and caught the gaze of InuYasha's golden eyes. Inu…yasha…  
"Kagome, you're alright?"

InuYasha, worried gaze melted, seeing as she was alright. He pouted.

"Aren't we supposed to kiss after we confess our love?" he asked inoccently

"Of course," whispered Kagome, "We better continue where we left off…"  
InuYasha bent down and softly kissed her….

Kagome smiled to herself. It wasn't everyday she would be able to surprise InuYasha!

And whoa, would this be a surprise! Kagome just hoped he'd be happy. She was a bit surprised when she found out, but it wasn't like they weren't expecting it of course.

She was now 20, and her and InuYasha lived happily in a hut in her village. Kaede had decided to give up the priestess line of work, so now Kagome was head priestess of the town. But soon, there might be a little priestess to help everyone out...


End file.
